


By the Fireside

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camping, Canon Related, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's favourite time with Arthur is by the fireside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt. Just a little scene. Can be seen as gen or slash.

The campfire was a place of confidences. It was a special time when, surrounded by darkness and mesmerised by the flames, they unburdened their hearts. Merlin would let his gaze linger on Arthur's face, shadows softening its hard planes, and enjoy watching him at rest. The blue of his eyes turned indigo as night deepened. If the time seemed right, Merlin would release a small tendril of magic and loop it around them, a mere touch, just enough to encourage Arthur to relax. The tension would leave Arthur's body and he'd lean on an elbow before the fire, eyes lost in it, occasionally drifting to Merlin as they talked of the day. Arthur might ask Merlin his opinion of some problem of state and Merlin would provide one that Arthur might or might not make fun of, but more often that not, he'd nod in agreement and lose himself in thought once again. 

After a time, Merlin would move from his seat across the fire and settle in next to Arthur. Their shoulders would naturally lean together, finding warmth and companionship in the physical touch, their words becoming softer as the fire died down.

It was Merlin's favourite time of the day. There was nowhere else he'd rather be, listening to the low rumble of Arthur's voice, waiting for Arthur to hold out his arm for Merlin to join him under his bedroll. They would lie together looking up at the stars, the tree branches bending protectively over their heads. The forest would gradually grow quiet as Merlin watched and listened to the world settling in for the night, feeling his magic reconnect with the earth. He would throw a protective shield over them for the night before nestling into the familiar heat and scent of Arthur's body. 

"Good night, Merlin," Arthur would murmur.

"Good night, Arthur," Merlin would reply.

And then they'd sleep, deeply and well, until dawn brought the woods back to life and thrust them back into their roles as king and manservant.


End file.
